


Dedication and Love - A Team Loyalty origin story!

by Firestar97



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: F/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon cards, Real world to Pokemon, type advantages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestar97/pseuds/Firestar97
Summary: What exactly is a heart and soul bond? How exactly does loyalty and a strong bond make a pokemon evolve? Ten year old Amara Woods hopes to find out. The Pokemon Go App has brought her near to her goal but it is in its early stages still and she longs for the day she can actually reach out to touch and pet her pokemon companion and give them praise for real when they win a battle and give them a treat for a hard won battle and sooth them when they lose it.She wishes she could be on a diffrent team than the three they offered her. If she could she would create her own team. Team Loyalty. She would try to get the other three to get along better and work to stop team rocket from trying to syeal all the Legandary Pokémon for themselves.She just may get her wish in the real world when something at her uncle willows lab goes horribly wrong and she and her plushes of her Riolu, Rye, as well as a plush of her Eevee, Sparkle, and two plush pokeballs in her backpack are tossed into the World of Pokemon. Come join her on her amazing adventure as she meets new friends and travels to new places while making friends with all sorts of pokemon!





	Dedication and Love - A Team Loyalty origin story!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on one of my works under another name on Wattpad. 
> 
> DO NOT STEAL THIS WORK. 
> 
> If you wanna use it for your own story, Please.... Please ask me first. I have a really hard time coming up with Fanfiction stories as it is... and this one kinda sat with me for a very loooooong while.

.Amara Woods, as of today age Ten, wakes up excited. Her Mom promised to buy her quite a few pokemon themed toys today since she loved the show so much.

Her mother said she would have to wait for her outfit as she could not find it the night before but she could open one of the stuffed toys this morning when she woke up.

The child squeals happily leaping out of bed and racing down stairs causing her father to chuckle goodnaturedly as he spies her pants low and her buttcrack.

"Morning, buttcrack." he jokes pretending to read his morning paper as he gets his pokemon cards ready for when she wants to attempt to play. He was amused that his daughter wanted to wait to learn until she was ten and laughed when she explained that was the age of the children in her cartoon when they get their first pokemon.

He may have slipped a pokemon trading care into the stuffed toy her mother had wrapped her last night. The toy was a Riolu, as was the Card. 

You see Riolu is Amara's favourite pokemon. She is fascinated by the strong bond it creates with its trainer on the show.

He is pulled out of his thoughts as His daughter squeals happily. "Mommy! Daddy! I have a Riolu!!!"

"Is that so, my beauty? What nickname will you give it?" her daddy asks softly, really wondering what name she would pick.

"His name is Rye!" she says and holds up a card. "Thank you daddy. Rye is not a normal starter, but I can always say that he was a gift for when I turned ten!"

The dark haired male chuckles softly. "Your welcome Amara and a little hint? Rye's card is not really a starter, either. Check out his moves."

"Oooo!" she says gazing at Riolu's card. "Daddy? Will you teach me to battle now?"

The man laughs softly before nodding, passing her some loaner cards and telling her to pick five out as he knows she wants to play with Riolu.

"Remember Fire Type beats Grass Type, Grass Type beats Water Type, and do you remember what Water Type beats ...?"

"Fire Type!" Amara answers happily and easily as her father nods.

"Very good, my Beauty" he praises softly petting her head. Not really noticing his older brother entering the room, but Amara does. 

"Uncle Willow!" She says happily as she is swooped up in his hold.

"Hello there, my birthday girl. Did you get your first pokemon, yet?" She giggles and shows him Rye. "Oooo a Riolu. Nice choice. Be sure to always treat him kindly. He will be your partner for life."

His niece nods in underatanding before he puts her down and she shows him Riolu's card. "Ooooh. A gift, huh? Oh what awesome moves he has already. Your daddy must have trained him well before gifting him to you." he says with a wink to the other male in the room.

She giggles happily. "His name is Rye. Say hello to Uncle Willow, Rye!"

She holds Her Riolu up and waves its paw gently.

Uncle Willow chuckles softly at the adorable actions of his niece as his pager starts beeping he blanche-s.

(A/n: ...*pun* *Is shot by unamused fans of pokemon go*)

"I am sorry but I have to go. I have important work at my lab. Oh! Before I forget, I would like it if Amara could come to my lab later today. I have something I would like to give and show to her."

"Alright. I suppose I can bring her with me when I come to work later on." Amara hears her dad say as she plays her first pokemon battle on Pokemon Go. She frowns a little realizing it is not like other pokemon games. 

Before she knows it she is level 15 and her Charmander is level 10. She names the Charmander Mariah.

Her mommy comes into the room and she darts over and hugs her before eagerly opening her presents. Her mother had gotten her a backpack, hat and gloves all in purple, white and black. She had a light cream belt that goes with the cute purple and white outfis and black stockings.

Amara thanks her happily before racing upstairs and eagerly putting all of her new clothes and accessories on. She smiles as she realizes that Rye can hang on to her shoulder. 

"Amara, sweetie! Why dont you come downstairs you are coming to the lab with me today. Your uncle wanted to show you something."

 

"I knew it Rye." she says softly to the Riolu on her shoulder as she straightens her cap and walks down stairs in her cute new trainer outfit. "Uncle Willow is a Pokemon Professor! He always encouraged me to watch the show and was happy. That I waited until I turned ten. Just like daddy was happy as well."

Daddy picks her up and carries her to the car letting her sit in the passenger's seat. They begins the short ride to the lab in silence. Amara waiting with baited breath as she is eager to begin exploring.


End file.
